


Took you long enough

by Mrs_Roe



Category: Broadchurch, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Love, Love Confessions, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Roe/pseuds/Mrs_Roe
Summary: Rose Tyler settled into life in Pete's world. Alec Hardy is a fob watched doctor.I'm rubbish at summary.So, this is my first ever fanfiction I've wrote after 10 years of reading thousands of Billie and david characters fanfics. Please be kind as I am so nervous about this. Originals posted on watt pad. Any constructive criticism is welcomed
Relationships: Alec Hardy/Rose Tyler, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have 2 chapters already made for this. I'm working on chapter 3, so bare with me :)
> 
> I've put explicit as I'm unsure where this is going to go, will give additional tags as I go along. 
> 
> Chapter 1 and 2 are pretty short so hoping to make chapter 3 longer. Will hope to update once a week/2 weeks, but due to attempting to home school a temperamental 6 year old, may be a tad longer

Walking down the harbour, Rose received a text from her best friend Ellie. 

*Running late, get the beers in*. 

Rose sighed and chuckled to herself as she made her way to the local pub. It was the middle of June and the two ladies decided to catch the last of the sun in the bear garden to celebrate it being Friday afternoon. Rose had moved to Broadchurch 1 year ago, and had decided it be the best decision to get away from the busy London life, after the dimension cannon failure, she couldn't bare to live somewhere that bared so much memories to the life she mourned. As she walked into the bar, she smiled and said a few "hellos" to the people she knew or had seen around.

*on the way, bringing the new boss, sorry.*

The text from Ellie read, in other circumstances, Rose would have felt a tad annoyed, but in this instance, Rose was happy for the extra company. Rose ordered 3 Coronas and made her way to the garden. She snagged the last table in the sun. Rose quickly checked herself in the pocket mirror she kept in her bag, as opposed to when she first came to this universe, Rose had definitely matured. She was now 27, her cheeks no longer chubby, her makeup less heavy, no more bleached hair, instead loose curled honey coloured waves sat on her shoulders. With this her taste of clothes had changed, Rose smoothed out her thin cotton dress that clung to her more feminine curves and smiled to herself, she was proud of how much she had grown up and accepted that trying to get on with her life is what her Doctor would have wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Alec

What a fucking day. Alec Hardy thought to himself. Day 1 being the DI in the Broadchurch PD and only one case of someone breaking into a chicken coup. He knew he had took the job to make things easier, but abit more of an 'adventure' would have sufficed. 

Alec looked up from his desk as his new DS knocked on his office door. "What do ye want Milla?" Alec groaned out Looking at Ellie from over his glasses.   
"I'm meeting my friend down at the local pub to catch the last of the Ray's, fancy joining? As abit of a well, welcome to the area?". Ellie replied sheepishly. Alec looked back down at his paperwork and sighed. 

"I dont normally do that, work and personal life never ends well if mixed"   
Ellie looked at Alec disaporvingly. "Yes well, my friend doesnt really get out much herself and I thought maybe you being new then you, and her both, could get to know new people" 

Alec groaned, "fine, one drink". Ellie smiled as Alec started to grab his stuff so he could do some work over the weekend. 

Walking to the pub Ellie Informed Alec that her friend had already got the drinks in. Great, alec thought, make me feel like a charity case that I cant buy my own drink.   
When they arrived at the bar they made their way to the garden. Alec looked around and then homed in on, what he thought, was the most beautiful woman in the world. Honey coloured hair that fell just below her shoulders, with her fringe scraped back held together by some overly large sunglasses purched atop her head, big whisky coloured eyes, a beautiful wide but plump mouth that, to Alec, looked like something he would love to sink his teeth into. As she stood up to greet Ellie, Alec couldn't help but stair at her, golden toned legs, curves for days and a beautiful chest that filled out her summer dress perfectly. Although Alec sworn he had never seen her before he couldn't help but have a niggling feeling at the back of his head telling him he had seen her somewhere before. 

************

As Rose was studying herself in her pocket mirror, she glanced up and saw her friend walk towards her, Rose packed it away in her bag and got up from the table, hugging her friend she looked over to the other side of the garden, that's when she saw him. How could she not recognise that man? The messy (really great) hair. The chocolate eyes, the broad, yet skinny, yet lean figure and the trade mark suit. Rose stilled as her eyes widened. It wasnt until Ellie interrupted that Rose realised she was staring. As Alec drew closer to the 2 women, Ellie introduced them. "Rose, this is Alec, Alec, this is Rose" Alec extended his hand towards Rose who hesitated but took it anyway. Non of them mentioned the jolt that went through them when their hands connected.


End file.
